Pacific Rise
by Renegade175
Summary: Four years after the Breach was thought to have been destroyed, it has reopened. Kaijus have returned and the Jaegers are sent back into action. The new team must rise against these fierce Kaiju. Most of the Jaegers are my own, and there are a lot of OCs in this fight. OCxOC(You'll know who.)Rated T for intense violence, language, and suggestive themes. I do not own Pacific Rim.
1. Prologue

**_I do not own Pacific Rim_  
Pacific Rise**

Prologue

_Third POV_

2013, the first Kaiju, known as Trespasser, made land in San Francisco and caused total destruction in three cities over the course of five days. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. The world mourned for the dead and moved on, thinking that the tragedy, known as K-DAY, was just an isolated event.

2014, six months after K-DAY, the second Kaiju attack hit Manila. Four months later, the third Kaiju laid waste to Cabo. Three months pass and the fourth Kaiju attacks Sydney. By that time, it was inevitable that the frequency of attacks was increasing.

The whole world learned that it was not going to stop. Every nation came together, pooled their resources, and set aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own.

The Jaeger Program was formed. Huge robots, controlled by a pilot. There were major setbacks, for the neural load to interface and drift with a Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot. Jaegers are now controlled by two pilots, one left and one right. We started winning, with Jaegers taking down Kaijus everywhere. Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. Soon, the fear started to _drift_ away. Then, it all changed.

From 2019 to 2025, Category 4 Kaijus started coming through the Breach. In 2025, Marshall Stacker Pentecost planned to destroy the Breach with a thermo-nuclear explosive, codenamed Operation Pitfall.

Fierce Jaegers, Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha were originally supposed to run defense along with Gipsy Danger to protect Striker Eureka, while it delivered the nuke to the Breach. The day before the mission, two Category 4 Kaijus attacked Hong Kong and destroyed both Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha. One of the two Kaijus incapacitated Striker Eureka with an EMP wave, during which one of the pilots broke his arm. This caused Marshall Pentecost to send in the only other Jaeger: Gipsy Danger, who single-handedly killed both Kaijus.

The following day, Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka were both deployed and commenced Operation Pitfall. Marshall Pentecost replaced the injured Striker Eureka pilot for the mission. Two Category 4 Kaijus attacked Gipsy Danger while Striker Eureka faced off against the first Category 5 Kaiju ever. During the fight, the release for the nuke was damaged and jammed. It was still armed and Pentecost, along with his co-pilot, who was also the son of the injured pilot, both activated the device and killed one of the Category 4 Kaijus and severely damaging the Category 5 Kaiju. Gipsy Danger killed the other Category 4, but not before it tore off the Jaeger's right arm. Its right leg was also critically damaged. Gipsy Danger finished off the Category 5 Kaiju and activated its nuclear core meltdown to destroy the Breach and end the Kaiju War.

For four years, the world was finally at peace. And then, in 2029…it reopened.


	2. Return

**Pacific Rise**

Chapter 1: Return

_January 18, 2029_

_0600 HR._

_Anchorage, Alaska_

_First POV [Tyler]_

I opened my eyes to the sound of the alarm clock that sat on the tall shelf next to me. I turned it off and sat up on the top half of the bunk bed. I stayed quiet as I gently jumped down. I took a seat on the bottom half and looked at my partner and best friend. 6'0 tall (an inch shorter than my height of 6'1), slim with brunette hair, jade green eyes, and lightly tanned skin like mine. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and lightly shook it. "Abigail, wake up."

Abigail Vell and I have been partners for years. We met each other in high school when we were both 15 years old. That was 14 years ago. The two of us, together, control the MK.6 Jaeger, Shadow Reaper. We haven't controlled that robot for four years. It's on standby in case of another Kaiju attack. She opened her eyes, sat up, and looked at me before lying back down. "Five more minutes, T."

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes for both Abigail and I. I put on a pair of dark grey cargo pants with a black belt, a black tanktop with a black long-sleeve Under Armor shirt on top, a dark grey DGP (Data Glove Paired) on my right forearm/wrist, a pair of black fingerless gloves, grey socks, and black military boots. I pulled out a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of cargo pants for Abigail and placed them on her bed.

I smirked to myself as I walked out of our quarters and started making my way to the mess hall, which was pretty much empty. The food was already laid out for workers to pick up. I grabbed two trays for me and Abigail when getting breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, and orange juice. The only difference between our orders is that I salted my eggs a bit. I took a seat at the lone, empty, corner table and started eating my food. A few moments later, Abigail sat down right next to me and took a sip of orange juice before speaking. "Thank you, Tyler."

"No problem." I replied. "So, did you sleep well last night, A?"

"Yeah, same as usual. What about you?" She asked before taking a bite of her toast.

"I had a weird vision." I answered, closing my eyes as I tried to remember what I saw.

"You didn't have a vision of me, did you?" She jokingly said with a smirk. I replied with a "No", grinning at her inquiry. "Well then, what did you see, Mr. Shaw?"

"I saw the Breach reopening and I…uh…saw multiple Kaijus taking down the following Jaegers: Firestrike, Raptor, Lizard-Sigma, Takedown, Gipsy Danger, and Shadow Reaper." My grin had already faded at that point. "The last thing I saw was the two of us, lying on the ground, bloodied and broken." I explained. "All I could see was death."

"If the Breach does reopen, we'll be there to stop any Kaiju that comes through. I mean, sure, we've been knocked down before, but we've always gotten back up and stayed in the fight." Abigail explained calmly.

"Yeah, but if the Breach reopens, how long is that theory gonna last?" I replied, looking at her, concerned.

Suddenly, the alarm in the ShatterDome went off. I looked around and saw people running through the hallways. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, T." We heard the PA turn on.

"_Shadow Reaper pilots, please report to the conn-pod for armor placement and deployment."_

Abigail and I rushed to Shadow Reaper's conn-pod and put on our dark-grey armor with black details. We got hooked up and initiated the Drift with a strong connection. Abigail controlled the left hemisphere while I controlled the right hemisphere. Shadow Reaper was a dark-white with dark-red details. It had a conn-pod very similar to Striker Eureka's, an upgraded version of Coyote Tango's torso, and similar versions of Gipsy Danger's arms and legs, with the forelegs being similar to Striker Eureka's.

Marshall Hercules 'Herc' Hansen started giving the two of us orders on what to do. "Shadow Reaper, you are to intercept and terminate the Category 4 Kaiju, codenamed 'Seeker' that is attacking L.A. Is that clear?"

Abigail and I both replied right away. "Yes, sir." We prepared ourselves as the doors started to open. The rain was falling hard from the dark-grey skies. Abigail and I started moving our legs and arms in unison, synchronizing our movements to control the Jaeger.

I turned my head to look at my partner. "You ready?"

She looked at me with a slight grin. "Ready when you are."

We eventually made it to the city of L.A., and we found our target. Standing on both hind legs, using six eyes for sight, three hook-like claws on each hand, sharp teeth with mandibles, and swinging a long, spiked tail, Seeker was causing chaos throughout the city. It must have sensed us when it turned around to face our Jaeger. It let out an ear-splitting roar before charging towards us.

"Plasma-Rifle, now." I ordered. Abigail and I both raised our right arms, activating the plasma-rifle. The weapon unfolded out of Shadow Reaper's right forearm, turning into a rapid-firing, wrist-mounted, plasma marksman-rifle. Seeker was getting closer and closer.

"It's locked and loaded." Abigail answered. We both straightened our right arms and aimed at the Kaiju. It was only a few steps away.

"Fire!" The rifle fired like a machine-gun, shooting one plasma bullet after another. Seeker kept charging as the projectiles barely scratched his armor-plated skin.

"T, it's not working!" The Kaiju was about to hit us.

"Roll right!" I yelled. We took control and jumped out of the way, to the right. Seeker missed us by mere inches as it slashed at nothing, but air. We rolled on the ground and got back up to our feet. We turned around to face the Kaiju, only to be tackled to the ground. Seeker raised its head, ready to bite. Abigail and I both brought up our hands and we used Shadow Reaper to grab the Kaiju's mandibles, keeping it away from us.

"Keep holding it! I'm gonna try something!" Abigail shouted as she pressed a combination of buttons on the control panel. I kept my arm up and held the beast at bay.

"Hurry! I can't hold it for long!"

I realized the plan as a chain-sword extended out of the Jaeger's left forearm. Abigail and I both held out our left arms, prepared to strike. We both shouted out at the same time. "Now!"

We immediately moved our arms across horizontally, slicing off Seeker's mandibles in one swing. In an instant, I released the detached mandible and equipped a chain-sword on the right arm. I drove the blade into the Kaiju's chest and moved my arm up, cutting the head in half. The Kaiju was dead.

The swords folded back into Shadow Reaper's forearms. Abigail and I both pushed Seeker's dead body off of the Jaeger and we stood back up. I turned the communicator back on before speaking. "LOCCENT, objective completed. Returning to base now."


End file.
